


A Long Time Coming

by Pajama_Han



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragonborn - Freeform, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Halfling, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: After settling in at a friend’s farmhouse for the night, Hushe and Kaylie finally act on their feelings for each other.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Idk if anybody will actually read or see this, but if you do I hope you enjoy some smut about my D&D character Hushe. In our homebrew campaign, he just confessed his love to Kaylie, an npc, and this is what I like to think will happen as the party stays the night at their friend’s farmhouse.

“Thank you for the room, Mrs. Mayberry!” Hushe waved to the older lady with a smile before closing the door, “Hah, what a nice la-“ as he turned towards the bed, his voice cut off.  
Kaylie smiled flirtily and bit her lip as she continued unbuttoning her shirt. Hushe instinctively looked away before small hands took his own, and he looked down at his love with a flushed face.

The halfling’s shirt was half undone, and Hushe could see her black, lacy brassier underneath.  
“Do you know how badly I’ve wanted you? Ever since I realized my feelings for you, it’s all I could think about~” Kaylie purred and guided Hushe’s hands to the rest of her buttons.  
With a gulp and a steadying breath, Hushe smiled and undid the buttons, “Well, sweetheart, if it’s as badly as I wanted you, then,” with one fluid motion, the dragonborn flicked off Kaylie’s shirt and tossed her onto the bed. The halfling bounced and looked up in surprise. Hushe grinned, his fangs glinting, before pulling off his own shirt and crawling on top of her, “...you must be simply ravenous~”

Kaylie smiled, pleasantly surprised at this new, sexy side of her love. She linked her arms around his thick neck and pulled him down to nip at his lips, “Mm, is the big scary dragon gonna ravage me?”   
“No,” Hushe gently caressed her face, “I’m going to treat you like my very own precious treasure.” He kissed her deeply.  
When he pulled back, Kaylie couldn’t help but giggle, “You’re gonna put me in a pile and lay on top of me?”   
Hushe snorted out a laugh, “Shut up! I’m trying to be smooth!” He pinched her freckled cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Kaylie leaned up and nuzzled her nose against Hushe’s snout, “You’re very smooth, Hushe.” She got an intense look in her eyes, “Now why don’t you show me just how ravenous you are?” She leaned back and exposed her neck.  
Hushe hummed and began kissing her neck, occasionally scraping her with his teeth, making her moan. His hand reached up to run down her neck, over her collarbones, to rest on her breasts. Kaylie mewled as her tits were massaged and her nipples were gently pinched through the lacy fabric of her bra.  
“Fuck,” Hushe panted against her neck, “Stars, Kaylie you’re so hot, nn, and beautiful...” he began grinding his hips against Kaylie’s. 

Kaylie gently pushed Hushe back so she could shimmy out of her pants. Hushe also pulled off his own trousers and looked down; the tip of his cock was already peeking out of his sheath. When he looked back towards Kaylie, he saw her, wearing only her bra and panties, looking at his sheath with intrigue. She crawled over to him to take a closer look.

“I’ve never seen a dragonborn’s,” Kaylie glanced up at his yellow eyes before looking back down, “equipment before...” the halfling girl licked her lips and trailed her hand down Hushe’s soft yellow stomach, down to his lube-leaking slit. The textured head poked out further in anticipation. Kaylie pressed her warm lips to the tip and tentatively licked some of the natural lubricant dripping off of it. She moaned in surprise and looked up at Hushe’s face, “It tastes sweet!”  
The dragonborn smiled down and stroked his member to full hardness, the entirety now out in the open, “If you like it, there’s plenty more for you~”  
Kaylie, who was admiring the soft ridges along the back of it and the shiny red colouring, batted her eyelashes and wasted no more time; she let her tongue loll out of her mouth and leaned forward to get another taste.

Hushe moaned out loud and gasped as Kaylie started sucking his cock. He thread his fingers gently through her thick, dark hair, not pushing her, but to ground himself. Kaylie ran her tongue all around the tip, under the ridge, and down to lap around the sheath. She moaned as she tried to take as much as she could, only making it to the second ridge before pulling back. A strand of saliva remained, which she went back for and kissed away.  
“Stars, you’re huge...” Kaylie shivered, delighted. Hushe let out a shuddering breath as he saw her plunge a hand into her panties to play with herself as she went back to bobbing her head up and down.   
The dragonborn felt himself teetering close to the edge and tried to warn Kaylie, but all he could do was let out a shuddering groan of her name and paw uselessly at her shoulder.

Kaylie squeaked in surprise as her mouth was suddenly full of spicy-sweet dragon cum. She swallowed what she could, but had to pull back to breathe and gasped as the rest of the hot liquid spattered onto her face and chest. Hushe caught his breath and looked down with complete adoration at Kaylie who, now seemingly addicted to the taste, scooped up whatever she missed and licked it off her fingers.

“You’re so damn sexy,” Hushe growled and pulled Kaylie up into a hot, deep kiss, tasting himself on her tongue. He picked up Kaylie only to lay her back on the bed. She unclipped her bra and tossed it aside as she allowed Hushe to pull off her panties. Upon seeing her pussy gleam with moisture, Hushe licked his lips, “Fuck, you’re so wet...” he leaned in to sample her taste, making her gasp and grip the bedsheets tightly.

Hushe’s forked tongue lapped against her folds, teasingly trailing up to circle her hard clit. Kaylie’s hips rocked back and forth and she moaned with every shuddering breath. She looked down past her bare breasts and pudgy stomach to see her love eating her out with deliberate yet intense motions. She cried out his name as he introduced two dexterous fingers into her sopping wet pussy. Hushe fluttered his fingers up and down as he sucked hard on Kaylie’s clit.  
“Oh, oh, Hushe~” Kaylie keened, toes curling, “Puh... please, I want you!” She wiggled her hips, “Please, I want to feel you... inside~”

Hushe pulled back after giving one last lick to her slit and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. He smiled warmly and leaned up to kiss her. He was already hard again, ready to give Kaylie what she wanted. Upon resting his cock on top of her fluffy mound, he really noticed the size difference between them. He looked up nervously, “Are you sure?”  
Kaylie linked her legs around Hushe’s back, pulling him forward, and kissed him deeply, “Yes, please, Hushe. I can take it,” he spread herself open, “Please take me?”

Hushe pressed a soft kiss to her temple as he eased the head in. He moaned breathily as the tip slipped in easily.   
Kaylie cooed in delight and looked down, “Mm, there’s still so much left... I can’t wait to be so full...” She caressed Hushe’s face and looked deeply into his eyes, “I love you, Hushe.”  
“I love you, Kaylie.” Hushe held her close as he slowly pushed the rest of himself in. First ridge, second ridge, third ridge...  
“Ah~!”  
Hushe pulled back at Kaylie’s shout, “What’s wrong? Does it hurt!?” He asked, near panic.  
Kaylie shook her head and looked up, eyes glassy, “So... goooood...” she almost slurred, “keep going? Please?” She implored.

Two more ridges and Hushe was fully inside. He bit his lip, never having felt anything like this perfect, wet heat before. He had messed around a bit in his past, but he had never done it with a woman, and especially not with a woman he cared so deeply about. Looking down into Kaylie’s happy, shining eyes, Hushe realized that this wasn’t just sex. This was making love.  
“Kaylie,” he moaned and pulled out just a bit before thrusting in again. Kaylie’s head tipped back into the fluffy pillows as Hushe built up a gentle yet deep rhythm. He growled and purred deep in his throat, feeling his beastial instincts flare in his belly.

“Kaylie, fuck...” he panted against her neck, eyes hazy with desire. His pace increased and as he got rougher, Kaylie got louder.  
“Oh Gods, Hushe! Huuuushe!” Kaylie cried out in pleasure as Hushe adjusted his position, lifting her hips up and off the bed in order to thrust harder and deeper.  
“Need, Kaylie,” Hushe grunted, moving faster, “Fuck, gotta... fuck, breed- Kaylie!” He snarled and hoisted her legs over his shoulders.  
This position allowed Hushe to nail Kaylie’s sweet spot over and over again and the halfling girl was gone. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she SCREAMED as she came with full-body shakes.

Hushe wasn’t far behind and kept fucking Kaylie through her orgasm. He buried his snout into Kaylie’s neck and grit his teeth, growling with his own incoming release.  
Kaylie held his shoulders in an embrace and moaned as she felt herself get filled with hot, thick cum. Hushe gasped for breath and rolled to the side, not wanting to crush Kaylie. As he caught his breath, the dragonborn took Kaylie into his arms and let her rest her head on his chest, next to the shard imbedded there. Kaylie snuggled into the warm embrace, mind so full of love she didn’t care she was leaking Hushe’s mess between her legs.

“Kaylie,” Hushe panted with a smile, “That was...”  
“Perfect~” Kaylie hummed, looking up at Hushe with pure love in her eyes.   
Hushe laughed a bit sheepishly and looked around, “I hope none of the others heard us!”  
The halfling just kissed Hushe’s neck and grinned, “I kind of hope they did. I want them to know I’m yours~”  
“Silly,” Hushe held her tight and pinched her cheek, “They already know how crazy I am about you!”   
The new couple lazily kissed and cuddled until they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
